pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Xander
Xander (ザンダー Zandā, roughly pronounced like SUN-duh) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Planet Memories. Xander will not appear in game until 1st Summer of Year 1. Upon his arrival, Ariana will bring him to your house in one morning to introduce you to him and explain that he is here for Summer holiday. Xander will leave every Autumn to do his college days, but always return in the following Summer season. If the player marries Xander, he will live in the town all year long and end his days as a college student. Xander visits Fiona's House during Summer, which causes a conflict between him and Craig. If Xander and Fiona marry, they will return in Summer season only, and never live in the town again. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Xander lives in his house at Rigel Park. He rarely ventures out of his home, except to go to work at Town Hall until 9 PM. If the player marries Xander, he will move to player's house. He still remains home most of the day, leaving only go to the Town Hall at 4 PM. On Mondays he look around house area. If Xander marries Fiona, she will live at his house. His schedule stays the same when he was single. 'Gifts' 'Love Events' (Click here for full transcript) Friends 1 Once Xander reaches 1 Heart, exit your house in the morning and the player will see him standing there. He will give you a Tofu. Friends 2 Go to Xander's house at 10:00. This event lets the player to know Xander as a good friend. He sometimes feels lonely being a college student. Date The player will receive a phone call from Xander. He will ask her to have a lunch with him. The player automatically agrees, so be sure to show up at the Inn around 12:00. If the player shows up late, Xander will call back and ask why are they late. However, you will not lose Heart Points with him so there is a chance one can try again. Confession The player will receive a phone call from Xander again. This time, meet him at the fountain around 16:00. At that location, the player will be told how much their sweetheart likes them. If the player wishes to continue courting Xander, he will be very happy that they return his feelings. As the event ends, Xander appreciates the player's response and she will automatically appear back inside her house. Not showing up to meet Xander or selecting the negative response will result in losing hearts. 'Marriage' The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Jeremy the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over, credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child you get from marrying Xander will have light brown hair, light skin, and green eyes. 'Rival Events' Rival Event #1 Regardless of whether the person is playing as a male or female, Xander or Fiona must have 1 Heart. Walk into Polaris Café around 18:00 on Sunny day. Rival Event #2 Regardless of whether the person is playing as a male or female, Xander or Fiona must have 2 Hearts. Walk into Polaris Café around 18:00 on Sunny day. Xander and Fiona are standing on the bridge together when Xander asks her again if she likes him. Fiona is a little annoyed that he won't give up, but Xander asks her for one more chance. She tells him he isn't manly enough, and Xander keeps apologising. Xander apologises too easily. Fiona tells him to have a backbone! Xander is disappointed again. Fiona tells him again that if he can grant her wish, she will consider being his girlfriend. This time Fiona wants Xander to eat her cake! Well... that's an impossible thing that Xander doesn't like this. Fiona calls him useless and storms off. Rival Event #3 Regardless of whether the person is playing as a male or female, and their character is married or not, Xander or Fiona must have 3 Hearts. If the person is playing as a male character, Xander will come to your house. He feels there is something pretty special with him and Fiona. Because the two of us are friends, he asks for your advice. An option to encourage Xander to pursue his crush will make him happy, so you can continue to work towards the couple's rival events. If the player wants to marry Fiona himself, discourage him. If the player is married, the positive answer "Encourage him/her" will change to "Go for it!", while the negative answer "Discourage him/her" will change to "Can you both just be friends?" The same event happens if the person plays as a female. Rival Event #4 Find Xander inside his house, and a scene will play where he will talk to Fiona to go somewhere private. They will be taken to the beach where Xander will begin to propose his love for Fiona. Xander wanted to propose for a long time. He loves Fiona, and can imagine spending the rest of his life with her. The two happily stare at each other lovingly. 'Rival Marriage' Xander and Fiona will not leave the town for college while still caring for their daughter in home. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Planet Memories characters Category:Male Category:Bachelors